


Don't Tell Kili

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Night Before Wedding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: It’s tradition that the bride and groom-to-be cannot sleep in the same bed the night before the wedding. (Y/N) and Fili don’t exactly agree with this rule and have to keep their disobedience from the superstitious Kili
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Don't Tell Kili

**Author's Note:**

> For Fili Friday! This is so gushy and fluffyyyyyyyyy and im not sorrrryyyyyy  
> Kurduwê: My Heart; Amrâlimê: Love of Mine

“Mahal damn it all!” (Y/N) cried, throwing the flint into the stone cold fire place. She’d been woken up in the middle of the night by her own shivering shaking the bed. A half hour had passed with her on her knees trying desperately to light the stack of wood with the old flint she’d forgotten to replace. Now, she was paying for her carelessness. “Damn that flint, damn the cold, damn this drafty mountain!”

Back on her bottom she fell with a defeated harrumph. She was so cold she could have cried and her tears would form icicles under her chin. A decision lie ahead of her. To freeze to death on the floor? No. To attempt to fall back asleep under the abundance of covers and blankets? She’d never manage that. To venture out into the wind blown corridors to find assistance? No one would be up at this hour. So there was only one thing left for her to do.

“Fili!” she screamed. No response. She tugged the blanket she was cocooned in and yelled again. “Fili!”

He was the only one who would be able to hear her. Her chambers were at the end of the corridor and below were the kitchens, above lie the throne room. Next to her, however, was the dwarf she knew would help. He lie in the coma like state of sleep and if she could only call loud enough…

“Filiii! Fi-”

The door flew open and her lion in golden armor stared at her with groggy eyes and a hopelessly tangled mane. “What?”

A wide grin grew on her face. “Can you light this for me?”

He blinked, frozen in the doorway. Then he sighed, closed the door behind him and walked through the chambers until he stood above her. “Where’s the flint?” he asked with his hand out.

She looked to the fireplace with a bit lip. “Somewhere in there.”

He sighed and knelt next to her, ducking his head into the large fireplace until he found what he was looking for. He sat back and twisted the flint in his hands. “This is old.”

“I know.”

“Why do you have an old flint in here? It will never work.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Here we go. The game of twenty questions. (Y/N) knew Fili inside and out and loved him very much but that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to rip off his head when his interrogations begin. “It was the only one I could find.”

“Where is the one I used earlier?”

She leaned back on her elbow and reached far up into the bedside table drawer. Without getting up or distressing her cocoon too much, she handed him the flint that was half of what it used to be. “I broke it trying to light the fire half an hour ago.”

He took it with a little exhale of pity and stood to wrap another blanket around her shoulders. A stubby thumb ran over the middle of her chin. “Why didn’t you come to my chambers?”

“Not allowed.”

He rolled his eyes while he remembered the tradition they were both being forced to carry out. The bride and groom-to-be aren’t allowed to sleep in the same chambers the night before the wedding. Neither of them enjoyed this idea but Kili was so damn superstitious, they both couldn’t help but indulge him. “You could have come to ask for help before your lips started to turn blue.” He kissed them.

“Corridors are too cold.”

“I braved them for _you_ ,” he said, planting a bundle of quick kisses on her lips.

“You’re braver than me.”

He chuckled at that and muttered, “Untrue,” before he turned back to the fireplace. He started to shift the logs, digging up the dead embers with the iron turner. “It’ll never start with the wood stacked like that,” he said. “You have to-”

She leaned into his side and stuck her cheek to his shoulder, mumbling “Light first, lesson later, amrâlimê.”

He hummed, hiding a smile. When he was satisfied with the pattern of logs, he struck the flint and it caught immediately, leaving (Y/N) to huff half frustrated, half captivated. He rounded his lips and blew a steady stream of air into the small flame, expertly speeding its growth. With a few turns of the iron, a roaring fire shot licks of warmth into their bodies.

“There,” Fili said, turning to (Y/N) and leaning down to catch her lips until a hand pushed at his chest.

“Thank you, mountain man. Back to your chambers you go.”

His lips parted in awe. “I feel very used.” She chuckled darkly and he knew her thoughts had strayed to match his. She allowed him to kiss her cheek. “Maybe I should stay in case it goes out again. This wind is making trouble in the chimney,” he said, nosing under her ear.

“You’re not even supposed to be in here in the first place,” she said, leaning into his touch just enough for him to notice.

“I can’t leave you now,” he said, lifting a hand to her cool cheek. “You’re still very cold, kurduwê, but I know a way to warm you up.” A strong, wide hand landed on her back and led her to lie on the ground. Out popped her arms from the blanket and he grinned against her skin as they wrapped around his shoulders. He was winning.

“Kili will be furious,” she said.

“Kili doesn’t need to find out.”

With that in mind, soft kisses and gentle licks warmed their frozen lips. With some extra wriggling, the blanket between their bodies moved to cover both of them so chilly hands could slide under wool to caress burning skin. He ground against her just once and released her bottom lip with a bite.

“You seem warm now. Shall I leave?” He chuckled when her limbs tightened around him.

“Don’t you dare.” She pulled him down to run her lips along his jaw.

“But the rules? The traditions?”

“Are stupid.” She reveled in his dark laugh that had grown raspy as the fire burned. “I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life and I decided that long ago. Now, I’m not letting you out of my sight just because some tradition says I have to.”

He growled. “If I rip your clothes off right now will you be too cold?” he asked, already beginning the task.

“Not if my lion stays close.”

He usually huffed at the name, laughed it off, but tonight he returned the endearment with a warm smile that glowed above her like rays of a summer sun.

His upper layers vanished, but he only gave her a moment to run her fingers through the curls on his chest. She caught a glimpse of his needy muscles jumping under her touch before he slid off her night clothes, kissing every inch that was slowly revealed. She shivered, not at the sudden chill air, but at the hot lips that attacked her skin.

Tender rumbles of satisfaction radiated from him as he filled his palms with her and ran his fingers over her belly. Pride bubbled in his chest at the heat escaping her, knowing it was from his touch, from his adoration. He could feel his own arousal and searing warmth echoing off him in waves. He threw the blanket off of them and his pants soon followed, leaving his bouncing length to lay heavily on her thigh.

She took him in her hand, running a finger over the head of him, which their extended warm up left dripping in need of her. His chest shook with breath at her attentions but he needed more.

“Please, kurduwê. Let me love you.” He kissed her deeply and then nosed at her skin, speaking in her ear. “Our last night before our life together truly begins, let me spend it showing you how much I love you.”

She whimpered and grabbed his bottom to pull him closer. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so far gone with desire. “Yes, Fi. Please.”

Their lips met as he entered her and didn’t part until their matched movements left them completely breathless. Even after they parted he remained near, brushing his bottom lip against hers and marking her skin. She in turn dragged him close by her legs around his waist and nipped at his jaw, pulling on his braids just enough to make him purr.

“You have been mine since I set eyes on you, kurduwê. And after tomorrow, you will be mine forever.”

“I already am, amrâlimê.”

At her words, his thrusts grew in their intensity. His fingers intertwined in hers as they sank into the blanket around them on the floor. The fire beside them was burning bright, as was his oncoming orgasm. He slid a hand between them and rubbed at her in ever growing circles until her whimpers and whispers turned into moans of his name and every term of endearment she had for him. The rest of their lives would be spent like this and that thought was enough to send them both over the edge. She tumbled first, her wild, strangling core pulling him toward his own end. This made her his more than any wedding ceremony could, he thought as he emptied himself inside her and comforted her shaking limbs with long caresses of his hands.

An avalanche of kisses fell on her and she giggled, returning the ones she could grab.

“Still cold?” Fili asked.

“No, amrâlimê. But that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to leave.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said, lifting her to set her in the bed and parting from her only to throw some more logs on the fire. He felt her eyes on him as he piled the wood in his bare arms and bent to leave them in a stack by the brick of the fireplace. Every muscle jumped or leapt in some way as he moved and it sent new heat to her stomach. She wouldn’t need the roaring fire if her husband-to-be lived his life in the nude. “You’re staring,” he said.

“Yes, I am. I’m also waiting for you to join me in this bed,” she said.

He chuckled, doing just that and flushing a bit under her studying gaze. He hovered over her and kissed her, already missing the taste of her lips. When he settled next to her, content as her head rested on his chest, he said, “So when Kili asks…”

“We each slept in our own bedchambers. You, like the dead.”

He chuckled, rolling over her and nipping at her neck. “I was a light enough sleeper to hear you calling me from here.”

“Thank Mahal. You would have had a frozen bride.”

“Now, I’ll just have a perfect one.”


End file.
